Sick
by hzffan
Summary: (ONESHOOT) Kris yang sedang sakit, tapi dia tidak mau pergi ke dokter meskipun Tao sudah membujuknya. Lalu apakah Tao akan menyerah membujuk Kris untuk pergi ke dokter? - langsung baca aja ya.
Pair : **KrisTao**

Cast : Kris, Tao, Sehun

Rated : T+

Author : hzffan

WARNING ! Ini cerita BL alias **YAOI**

Sinar matahari sudah begitu terang pagi ini, membuat pemuda panda yang tadinya tertidur nyenyak di kasur empuk itu kini mulai mengerjapkan mata indahnya. Setelah mata indahnya benar-benar terbuka, pemuda panda itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kesamping tepatnya menghadap kearah sang kekasih siapa lagi jika bukan Kris.

Ahh ternyata Kris masih tertidur dengan tersenyum melihatnya, Kris yang sedang tertidur berbeda dengan Kris jika tidak sedang tertidur. Wajah Kris ketika tertidur terlihat lebih menawan, lebih damai dan terlihat polos/?

Setelah puas memandangi wajah Kris yang ehem – menawan – ehem, Tao mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah dahi Kris, mengecek apakah Krisnya masih demam atau tidak. ' _Ahh ternyata masih panas, padahal sudah minum obat'_ batin Tao miris, sambil mnegelus-ngelus dahi Kris.

Setelah dirasa cukup acara elus-mengelus dahi Kris, Tao memandangi wajah Kris sejenak sebelum ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah manisnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Hahhh ?"

"Kenapa berhenti mengelus-elus dahiku?"

"Haahhh aku pikir nanti gege akan terganggu jika aku terlalu lama mengelusnya"

"Tentu saja tidak sayang, ayo lakukan lagi. Gege merasa nyaman jika kau mengelus dahiku"

"Baiklah"

Kamar itu seketika sunyi kembali, Tao yang sedang asyik mengelus-elus dahi Kris, sedangkan yang mendapat elusan sayang dari sang kekasih hanya memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum entah tersenyum karena apa.

"Gee…"

"Hemmm"

"Ayo kita pergi ke dokter", ajak Tao dengan muka melasnya.

Kris segera membuka matanya dan menatap Tao yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Tidak sayang, gege malas berurusan dengan dokter. Dan bukankah tadi malam gege sudah minum obat?", jawab Kris enteng.

"Tapikan gege belum sembuh", kata Tao dengan nada sebal

"Sudahlah peach nanti juga sembuh, gege hanya perlu beristirahat saja" jawab Kris dan diakhiri dengan senyum menawannya.

"Terserah gege sajalah" kata Tao dengan nada kesalnya dan segera beranjak dari kasur empuknya.

Greppp

Sebelum Tao benar-benar beranjak dari kasur, tangan Kris sudah terlebih dahulu menahan pergerakannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau cuci muka, habis itu masak" jawab Tao dengan nada dinginnya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Kris pelan

"Tidak" jawab Tao masih dengan nada dinginnya

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kau menjawab dengan nada dingin seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah ge, ini masih nggak mau berdebat" kata Tao sambil melepas genggaman Kris pada lengannya.

Kris semakin mempererat genggamannya pada lengan itu membuat Tao menatap Kris dengan bertanya.

"Kenapa lagi ge?" tanya Tao dengan nada malasnya

"Morning Kissnya mana?"tanya Kris sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"Pagi ini tidak ada morning kiss" jawab Tao, lalu melepas genggaman Kris pada lengannya dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Aishhhhh" teriak Kris frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Setelah itu ia kembali memejamkan matanya lagi.

Setelah dari kamar mandi, Tao segera menuju ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan juga tentunya kekasihnya Kris.

20 menit kemudian

Makanan sudah siap dan sudah di tata di meja makan, sekarang giliran Tao membangunkan sang kekasih untuk sarapan pagi bersama.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Tao segera mendekati Kris dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris agar segera bangun.

"Gee….." panggil Kris masih menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris

"Hemmm….."

"Makanan sudah siap, cepat cuci mukamu dan turun kebawah" perintah Tao, setelah itu Tao segera turun kebawah untuk mencuci peralatan yang di gunakan untuk memasak tadi.

Sementara itu Kris segera melaksanakan perintah Tao, dia tidak ingin Tao semakin marah padanya.

 _Ruang makan ….._

Setelah Kris membersihkan wajahnya, ia segera turun ke lantai bawah -sesuai dengan perintah Tao- dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang di mejanya kini telah banyak makanan yang menggiurkan dan menggugah selera.

Tao segera menuju meja makan, setelah mencuci peralatan memasak yang kotor. _'Aah ternyata dia sudah turun, baguslah'_ batin Tao saat melihat Kris yang sudah duduk di salah satu meja makan.

Tao segera mendudukkan bokong sexynya di seberang Kris duduk mulai menggambilkan Kris makanaan – karena ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Tao – yah kedengarannya sudah seperti suami istri tapii inilah kenyataannya.

Mereka menikmati makanannya dengan keadaan tenang, tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan ini tidak seperti biasanya, karena bisanya mereka sarapan pagi selalu diiringi canda dan karena keadaan Tao yang masih jengkel terhadap Kris atau mereka yang sama-sama malas tuhan yang tahu semuanya.

7 menit kemudian

Acara sarapan pagi telah selesai, kini Tao sedang mengupas buah apel untuk makanan keadaan masih hening tidak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hingga Tao teringat sesuatu ….

"Gee…" panggil Tao pelan.

"Emmm… kenapa?" tanya Kris sambil menatap kearah Tao

"Hari ini aku akan pergi bersama Sehun ke toko buku untuk mencari bahan tambahan untuk mengerjakan tugas" kata Tao dengan nada santainya.

"Ohhh jadi begitu, kekasihmu sedang sakit dan kau malah ingin pergi bersama laki-laki lain?" kata Kris dengan nada sinisnya.

"Gee, mengertilah kita hanya akan pergi ke toko buku bukan berkencan" kata Tao sedikit keras.

"Tao mengertilah kekasihmu ini sedang sakit!" kata Kris tak kalah kerasnya.

"Tapi ge, kasihan Sehun jika harus pergi sendiri lagi pula aku sudah berjanji padanya"

"Jadi kau lebih kasihan kepada orang lain dari pada kekasihmu sendiri hahh? Berfikirlah zi, dia bisa mengajak orang lain untuk menemaninya, gege yakin dia masih punya teman yang lain. Temannya bukan hanya dirimu saja kan? Sedangkan aku disini hanya ada kau yang bisa merawatku, hanya kau Huang Zi Tao!" teriak Kris penuh emosi.

"Gee, ak- "

"Sudahlah, jika kau tetap memaksa ingin menemani , aku membebaskanmu Huang Zi Tao, aku membebaskanmu pergi dengan tidak ingin kau merasa terbebani danterkekang dengan sikapku " kata Kris dengan nada putus asa dan dia segera berlari ke kamar.

Brakkk

Suara pintu di banting menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tao segera berlari ke kamarnya dan Kris, ia mencoba membuka pintu kamar tersebut namun nihil. Pintuya di kunci dari dalam.

"Geeee, buka pintunya kita harus bicara" teriak Tao dari luar kamar.

"Pergilah, aku ingin istirahat" kata Kris sedikit keras agar Tao bisa mendengarnya.

"Geee, kumohon buka pintunya" pinta Tao sekali lagi

"…"

"Geee, tolong maafkan aku"

"…"

"Geee buka pintunya ge" kata Tao sedikit terisak kecil

"…"

Masih tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar. Yah seperti kata Kris tadi, ia ingin beristirahat. Dan sekarang Kris benar-benar sudah tertidur karena sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Tao segera turun ke lantai bawah dan mendudukkan bokongnya ke sofa di ruang tamu. Sejenak ia berfikir bagaimana cara agar Kris tidak marah lagi padanya. Tiba-tiba ia ingat apa yang menyebabkan dirinya dan Kris bertengkar _. 'Ahh ya aku harus telefon Sehun dan membatalkannya'_ batin Tao sambil mengeluarkan HPnya.

Tao segera mencari kontak Sehun.

Tuut tuttt tuttt _( anggep aja ini suara nada sambung teleponnya )_

"Hallo" suara Sehun di seberang sana.

"Ahh ya Hallo Sehun ini aku" suara Tao pelan

"Ohh ya, ada apa hyung?"

"Emm, sebelumnya aku minta maaf hun, aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke toko buku" jawab Tao lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, apa hyung sedang sibuk?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Emm – sebenarnya tidak sibuk hanya saja Kris ge sedang sakit, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya" jawab Tao dengan nada sedih _–karena teringat akan pertengkarannya dengan Kris-_

"Ahh benarkah? Semoga Kris hyung cepat sembuh ya"

"Terima kasih Sehun"

"Sama-sama hyung, oh ya aku tutup dulu ya teleponnya"

"Baiklah"

Setelah telepon ditutup oleh Sehun, Tao segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuknya. _– mungkin ia harus menunggu Kris keluar dari kamar lalu ia bisa minta maaf padanya nanti-_ batin Tao, setelahnya Tao memejamkan matanya dan beberapa saat kemudia ia tertidur pulas.

30 menit kemudian

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya karena rasa haus yang melanda mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar dan hanya mendapatkn kesunyian, _ah iya Kris ingat tadi Tao ingin pergi bersama Sehun, apakah ia jadi pergi?_ Ahhh sudahlah mengingatnya saja membuat kepala Kris semakin pusing.

Kris segera beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuju ke bawah menuju dapur untuk mengambil di tangga terakhir Kris mengedarkan pandangannya kearah ruang tamu dan matanya melihat Tao yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa. Tanpa sadar Kris tersenyum samar. Lalu Kris segera melanjutkan tujuannya untuk pergi ke dapur.

Setelah sampai di dapur, ia segera mengambil minuman dingin yang berada di dalam kulkas dan meneguknya pelan.

Belum selesai minum, tiba-tiba ia merasakan pusing yang teramat sakit di kepalanya. Ia merasa semua berputar lalu kemudiannn …..

Brukkkk

Pranggg

Suara orang terjatuh dan disusul dengan suara gelas yang pecah.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu Tao yang mendengar suara benda jatuh segera terbangun dari tidur cantiknya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. _Ahh sepertinya itu suara dari dapur tapi siapa yang berada di dapur apa mungkin Kris ge?_ selanjutnya Tao segera berlari menuju dapur dannn ….

'Kris geeee …' teriak Tao saat melihat Kris yang terbaring di lantai dapur.

Tao segera menghampiri Kris dan memapahnya menuju ruang tamu karena tidak mungkin Tao membawanya ke kamar mereka tau sediri dong Kris itukan lebih tinggi darinya dan pastinya juga lebh berat dari dirinya.

Setelah sampai di ruang tau Tao segera membaringkan tubuh Kris di atas sofa empuknya. Setelah posisi Kris dirasa enak/? Lalu Tao mengusap-usap dahi Kris agar ia merasa nyaman _–dahinya masih terasa panas-_ bisik Tao pelan.

Tao masih terus mengusap dahi Kris, hingga sang empunya perlahan-lahan terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Kris ge kau sudah sadar" kata Tao senang

Kris masih terdiam, ia berusaha untuk bangun dan duduk. Tao yang melihat pergerakan Kris yang berusaha bangun, ia kemudian membantu Kris untuk duduk. Setelah Kris duduk Tao pun segera mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Kris.

"Kris ge.." panggil Tao pelan

"….."

"Kris ge, apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Tao

"….."

Kris masih enggan mengeluarkan tiba-tiba Tao memeluk Kris dari samping dengan eratnya.

"Geee, kumohon maafkan aku" bisiknya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudah ku maafkan" kata Kris dingin

"Benarkah?"tanya Tao dengan nada senangnya

"Hemm" jawab Kris sambil melepas pelukan Tao dari dirinya dan segera berdiri

"Mau kemana?"tanya Tao lagi

"Mau ke kamar" jawab Kris dengan nada dinginnya.

Grebbb

Sebelum Kris berjalan, Tao sudah memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

"Gee, komohon jangan seperti ini, aku tidak suka jika kau berkata dingin seperti ini" kata Tao dengan nada sedihnya.

Tiba-tiba Kris merasa bersalah, kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kea rah Tao dan menangkup pipi Tao. Mereka saling berpandangan dan sedikit demi sedikit Kris memperpendek jarak wajah di antara mereka. Tao mulai memejamkan matanya, Kris yang melihatnya tersenyum simpul tapi tiba-tiba ia ingat perkataan Tao tadi pagi di kamar bahwa ia tidak mau berciuman dulu karena Kris masih demam.

Cuppp

Kris hanya mencium hidung mancung Tao, dan itu membuat Tao segera membuka matanya dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan bertanya.

Kris hanya tersenyum dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi untuk pergi ke kamar.

Grebbb

Sebelum Kris benar-benar pergi ke kamar, Tao segera menarik tangan kris untuk menghadap dengannya dan Tao dengan tiba-tiba

Cup

Tao mencium Kris tepat di bibir tebalnya, Kris hanya membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya sedangkan Tao memejamkan matanya dan mulai melumat bibir tebal Kris dengan lembutnya.

Kris hanya diam tidak ada niat untuk membuka mulutnya dan membalas ciuman dari sang kekasih. Sedangkan matanya menatap Tao yang kini sedang menikmati bibirnya.

5 menit Tao mencium ah tepatnya melumat bibir Kris tanpa ada segera menyudahi ciumannya dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa gege tidak membalas ciumanku?"tanya Tao sedih

Kris hanya tersenyum dan …

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku sedang demam dan kita tidak boleh berciuman dulu sebelum aku sembuh, jadi aku tidak membalas aku tidak mau kau ikut-ikutan sakit" jelas Kris dan di akhiri dengan senyum menawannya yang membuat Tao merona.

"Ahh iya Tao lupa" jawab Tao dengan cengingiran, "Ahh iya ge, ayo kita pergi ke dokter. Aku takut jika kau pingsan lagi" lanjut Tao dengan nada sedihnya

"Peach aku tid-"

"Gee kumohon jangan menolak" kata Tao sambil menggenggam tangan Kris dengan erat.

"Baiklah gege tidak akan menolak ajakanmu kali ini, tapiii…"

"Tapi kenapa ge?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa syaratnya?"tanya Tao dengan wajah penasarannya

"Tapi kau harus berjanji terlebih dahulu, kau akan memenuhi persyaratanku"

"Baiklah aku akan memenuhi persayaratanmu, aku berjanji" jawab Tao dengan senyum lebarnya

"Bagus"

"Nah sekarang sebutkan apa persyaratannya"

"Persyaratan yang pertama setelah aku sembuh, kita akan melakukan 'ciuman' tiga kali setiap hari. Persyaratan yang kedua kau harus memelukku setiap hari ketika akan tidur malam. Dan persyaratan yang ketigaaaa, setelah aku sembuh kita akan melakuakan 'itu' setiap malam" jawab Kris dengan entengnya dan diakhiri dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sedangkan Tao yang mendengar hanya membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya apa yang di katakan oleh kekasihnya barusan.

"Yakk gege, persyaratan macam apa itu? Aku tidak mauuu" teriak Tao keras

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menolak peach, kau sudah berjanji" kata Kris dengan seringai di bibirnya

"Yakk gege kau ini pervert sekali" kata Tao jengkel

"Aku pervert hanya pada mu sayang, salahkan saja tubuhmu yang teralalu menggoda ini" jawab Kris sambil menarik hidung Tao.

FIN


End file.
